A gas-type disposable lighter as described in my above-identified patent application and my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,616 and 3,884,618 has an elongated, usually cylindrical, reservoir adapted to receive a quantity of liquid butane fuel. One end of the reservoir is provided with a burner to which the fuel is fed by means of a valve actuated by a lever projecting laterally from the housing. A striker wheel above the lever coacts with a flint so as to spark across the burner and ignite fuel issuing therefrom when the lever is actuated. Such a lighter can be produced at extremely low cost so that when empty it can be thrown away, it not being economically practical to replenish the fuel or replace the flint.
A disposable lighter of this type is usually sold in a so-called bubble pack, carried on a piece of cardboard and covered by a bubble of transparent synthetic-resin material. This type of packaging adds somewhat to the cost of the unit which, because of its disposability, must be produced and sold as cheaply as possible. It has not been practical or safe, however, to dispense with this type of packaging as in that case there is nothing to prevent the lighter from being used prior to sale, or even to prevent its accidental actuation, thereby creating a substantial fire hazard.